


The Marriage Announcement

by Quadrantje



Category: McLeod's Daughters
Genre: Episode 7x12 Warts and All, Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quadrantje/pseuds/Quadrantje
Summary: Word of Stevie and Alex's engagement reaches some old friends.





	The Marriage Announcement

Bryce had said he was going to enjoy having Stevie as a daughter-in-law and he meant it. With that in mind, when he got back to the city, he took out a marriage announcement in one of the large Australian papers, unknowingly imitating another father at another engagement. Neither Stevie nor Alex ever saw it and that was probably a good thing.

However, in a city a long way from Drovers, a blond woman formerly by the name of McLeod came across it. She was surprised at first and read it a second time, the smile on her face growing. Once she was sure it said what she thought, she let out a loud whoop and hurried to go tell her husband.

In the same city but an entirely different neighbourhood, a brunette once called Mrs Ryan saw it too. It filled her with bitterness and the grim satisfaction that she had been right about her ex-husband and his best mate. But also, in the part of her soul that had moved past her former marriage, there was a hint of an emotion she couldn’t name. It felt ... right.

_ **The End** _


End file.
